


Love Letters

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Chris and Vin's idea ofbillets-doux
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/gifts), [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).



> For Sindarina and BethLange. 
> 
> Inspired by "Romantica" by BethLange and "Moonlit Night" by Sindarina.
> 
> All right, I give up. Here's my take on another romantic trope. Serves you both right ;-)

  
  


( _Left on the kitchen table at 4am_ )

Stage leaves in half an hour. You were sleeping too soundly, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.

There’s coffee in the pot.

See you in three days’ time. If you have time, have a look at the rails on the headboard: a couple are loose, they may need tightening.

Good luck to you and the sheriff with the prisoner transfer. Don’t take any foolish risks, or I’ll have something to say about it.

Take care.

  
  


( _Left on the kitchen table on the following day_ )

You wont see me the day after tomorrow because after delivering the prisoners in Socorro the Sheriff and I need to ride to the Pueblo reservation in Sandoval County cause we heard some of the Pueblo Nation are being misstreated by the guards, back some time on Saturday I guess

Hope your run to Santa Fe goes all right, of course I know how fast you are but I cant help thinking that Jim is pushing sixty and oughta retire because if you get attacked on both sides he wont be all that quick with that scattergun of his

Must go, I’ll be thinking of you and of what I’ll be doing to you the moment I step into the house before you start bossing me around, probly bend you over this table if I haven’t had time to fix the bed rails. Like a fella from North Platte used to say, Needs must when the Devil drives


End file.
